Sonokineticist
The sonokineticist focuses on using the power of their mind to create beautiful, powerful, and glorious sounds. Not just music, but pure, raw sound itself. Quote: Walls crumble at my shout. Prerequisites: Skills: Concentration 8 ranks Craft (Alchemy) 1 rank Knowledge (Psionics) 2 ranks Powers: Able to manifest control sound Special: Must have used one of the energy powers to attack with sonic energy. Fastest Path: Psion/Wilder 5 Class Features Hit Dice: d8 Weapons and Armor: No proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shield. Skills: The sonokineticist's class skills are Climb, Craft (any), Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Psionics), and Psicraft. Skill Points: 2+Int modifier LV BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +2 +2 Sonic Lance 2 +1 +0 +3 +3 Sonic Adaptation, Thundering Fists 3 +2 +1 +3 +3 Booming Bolt 4 +3 +1 +4 +4 Weapon of Thunder 5 +3 +1 +4 +4 Command Sound 6 +4 +2 +5 +5 Soundwalk 7 +5 +2 +5 +5 Fear No Sound 8 +6 +2 +6 +6 Greater Weapons of Thunder 9 +6 +3 +6 +6 Sonic Disruption 10 +7 +3 +7 +7 Noise of Destruction Sonic Lance (Psi) A sonokineticist can launch a lance of sonic energy that rips apart living tissue and shatters objects. The ray does 1d10 sonic damage to any creature on a successful ranged touch attack (up to 15 feet). The ray also shatters any one fragile or brittle object (such as those made of crystal, glass, ceramic, or porcelain) into hundreds of small fragments and shards. Sonic Adaptation (Ex) At 2nd level, a sonokineticist becomes resistant to sonic energy effects, gaining a +4 bonus on all saving throws involving sonic damage. In addition, he gains Energy Resistance(Sonic) 10. Thundering Fists (Psi) At 2nd level, the sonokineticist also gains the psi-like ability to surround his fists with a vibratory field as a move-equivalent action. Successful unarmed attacks do an extra 1d6 sonic damage. This ability lasts a number of rounds equal the sonokineticist's class level, and while active, the sonokineticist is considered armed. Booming Bolt (Psi) At 3rd level, the sonokineticist gains the psi-like ability to launch a bolt of psionically manifiested sonic energy as a standard action at any target within 60' on a line of sight. If a successful ranged touch attack is made, the bolt inflicts 1d6 per class level of sonic damage. Weapon of Thunder (Psi) At 4th level and higher, a sonokineticist can surround his weapon in a vibratory field as a move-equivalent action. While this ability is active the sonokineticist's weapon deals an extra 1d6 of sonic damage. This ability lasts a number of rounds equal to the sonokineticist's class level, or until he lets go of the weapon. Command Sound (Psi) At 5th level, the sonokineticist gains the ability to produce sounds within 100 feet. This sound may be as loud as 4 humans per class level, or as quiet as desired. A number of distict sounds equal to the sonokineticist's class levels can be produced, though the total volume cannot exceed the normal limit. The sounds can rise in pitch or volume, appear to approach or recede, and can be in a fixed location, or move around within the 100' radius area. The sounds produced can even changed or be replaced over time. This ability can also be used to impose silence on a similar area, though the normal volume and sound source limits still apply. This ability requires a standard action to activate, and lasts a number of rounds equal to the sonokineticist's class level. Soundwalk (Su) Beginning at 6th level, as a free action, the sonokineticist can expend his psionic focus to literally walk on air. He moves at his normal speed in all directions, including vertically, but cannot move more than double his speed in a round. Each step a soundwalking sonokineticist makes in the air makes a sound like a faint gong or chime, and leaves a shimmering footprint that disperses in two rounds. The initial sound is not audible more than 5 feet away. The sonokineticist must pay 1 power point per round spent travelling in this fashion. Fear No Sound (Ex) At 7th level, an sonokineticist becomes highly resistant to sonic energy, gaining a +8 bonus on all saving throws against sonic energy, and also gaining Energy Resistance(Sonic) 20. Greater Weapons of Thunder (Psi) At 8th level (or later), when the sonokineticist uses the weapon of thunder or thundering fist abilities, the extra damage increases to 2d6. Sonic Disruption (Psi) At 9th level, the sonokineticist can disrupt one target within 30 feet with high-intensity sonic energy. The target must make a Fortitude save (DC 14 + the sonokineticist's Cha modifier) or be destroyed. If the save is successful, the creature still takes 4d6 sonic damage. Targets destroyed be this ability are treated as if they had been disintegrated. Sounds of Destruction (Psi) At 10th level, an sonokineticist gains the ability to create a massive burst of incredibly loud and destructive sound around himself, burning everything in the area. Once per day, as a standard action, he can use this ability to deal 15d6 points of sonic damage in a 30-foot-radius burst emanating from himself. Any creature or object caught in the burst can make a Reflex saving throw (DC 15 + the sonokineticist's Cha modifier) for half damage. Anyone failing the Reflex save against the sounds must also make a Fortitude saving throw (same DC) or die as their body is disintegrated by the raw power of the sounds. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory: Custom Prestige Classes